flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Abyss
The Dark Abyss is a SpongeBob flash game developed by Nickelodeon. It entails controlling SpongeBob or one of his friends as they dive down an abyss to explore it. Links While the Nick website doesn't host this game anymore for some reason, it can be found elsewhere: * http://www.gamegape.com/en-68493-spongebob-the-dark-abyss.html Controls * Mouse: Move your character * Left Click: Use your character's ability Gameplay The player controls SpongeBob or one of his friends as they descend down a mysterious chasm known as the Dark Abyss, which is divided into several sections. The player slowly descends down the abyss and must take care to avoid running into the walls or enemies, as doing so will damage the player's light which the character is using to light the way down the abyss, and also functions as the player's health. With each hit, the light will get dimmer and the player's visibility will be reduced. If the light goes completely out, the game ends. Luckily, glowing coins called Light Tokens are found abundantly throughout the levels, each one restoring a small amount of light when collected, so the player should try to collect as many of them as possible. Additionally, Power-Up Items will occasionally show up; collecting them allows the player to use their special ability. The player can only hold three Power-Up Items at a time; if the player picks up a Power-Up Item when they already have three, it'll restore some of their light. A level is won when the player reaches the bottom of the chasm, after which the player is sucked into a hole that brings them to the next level. Playable Characters There are four characters you can play as in this game: SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Plankton. Their stats are divided into three categories: health, speed (how fast they fall down the abyss), and agility (how quickly they move when the player moves them). These stats are rated on a scale from 1 to 5, 1 being the lowest and 5 being the highest. Each character also has a different special ability. * SpongeBob: SpongeBob is the middle-oft-the-road character with even stats all around; all his stats rank at 3 His special ability is to generate a shockwave that pushes enemies away. * Patrick: Patrick, being the big lug that he is, has a health stat of 5 and an agility stat of 1. Oddly, despite his large stature, Patrick falls down the abyss more slowly than all the other characters, his speed stat only clocking in at 2. His special ability is to become buff for a few seconds, killing any enemy he touches while in this state. * Sandy: Sandy has a health stat of 2 but an agility stat of 5, making her the quickest-moving of the bunch and possibly the ideal character to play as since she is extremely responsive to the player's control. Her speed stat is 3, and her special ability is to activate her rocket boots, which makes her fall much more slowly for a short time so the player can navigate her around hazards more easily. * Plankton: As the smallest character in the group, Plankton has the least amount of health with a health stat of 1, yet for some reason he has the fastest falling speed with a speed stat of 5. His agility stat is 3, and his special ability is to turn invisible for a few seconds, allowing him to run into/phase through enemies without being hurt by them while invisible. Enemies * Jellyfish: The standard enemy, seen in all levels. They appear at the bottom of the screen and swim up to the top, and will deal significant damage on contact. The ones in the Dark Abyss glow in the dark to make them easier to see. * Electric Kelp: First seen in the Pretty Dark Abyss, this is weird pink kelp that's electrified. It grows on the walls in some spots and does massive damage (almost enough to kill you instantly) if you make contact with the purple ooze it grows from. * Giant Jellyfish: First seen in The Dark Abyss, this is a giant Jellyfish that just floats in one place instead of swimming up, giving you slightly more time to dodge it to compensate for its huge size which makes it harder to avoid. Levels # The Not-So-Dark Abyss: A simple level with a few Jellyfish here and there. Shortest level in the game # The Getting-Darker Abyss: A slightly longer level where Jellyfish appear more frequently and the walls occasionally get a little tighter. # The Pretty Dark Abyss: A longer level with even more Jellyfish, as well as Electric Kelp appearing for the first time. The walls get tighter more often. # The Dark Abyss: Possibly the final level, with a huge difficulty spike that is borderline bad design. This level is much, much longer than the one before it, with Jellyfish appearing abundantly but now glowing in the dark so you can actually see them coming. Giant Jellyfish make their first appearance here and Electric Kelp is much more common, sometimes appearing in such large clusters that it's near impossible to get through without taking damage. The walls often close in enough to form narrow passages the player has to navigate through. Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob Games